


you should see me in a crown

by things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: the billie eilish tapes [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, leave a comment if you enjoyed though I live for them, this is super short, writing for writing's sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: Patton kneels for Roman because he has a crown, Roman kneels for Patton because he wants too.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: the billie eilish tapes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1281875
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	you should see me in a crown

It’s a strange feeling, the man you’ve known your entire life to be something soft and gentle, to stare at you with a fire that’s almost ferocious. Roman is used to being the one in charge, being a prince will usually mean you listen to no-one at all. Yet, he’d craved surrendering that control, for once to be someone normal with a clear head and calmer worries. He hadn’t expected to surrender that control to Patton of all people.

His friend, yes, but mostly his servant; throughout childhood the two had kept each other company, Patton had been someone who kept him entertained. Boys became men eventually, and the dynamic settled; they were friends first and foremost but the young serving boy still had a job to do.

This hadn’t been in the job description though; to have Roman pinned under his body with such a fierce bruise blooming against his collarbone. His hands tied, his body trembling, dark brown eyes vacant but heavy with trust and want. And Patton, oh he looks like a wonderous thing, his golden curls falling into his bright eyes, a playful grin pulling at his lips whilst his nails draw possessive lines against the dark skin of his best friend. It had started as a game, a back and forth banter exchange that found Roman pressed to a wall with lips on his own. Finally, he thinks to himself, he can feel free.

To be controlled is such a heavenly experience, to be loved even more so; and both he can derive from Patton’s pale lips and firm hands and freckled skin. Someone so soft and pretty turns so wild when the sun sets, like he has the confidence of a king (but only for Roman, and Roman alone, there would be no-one else to see this side of the young man). The prince strains against crimson rope, his eyes falling shut as the younger’s mouth works against his skin, bruising him with a claim, with the same lips that uttered a gentle “I love you,”. Patton plays Roman’s body like an instrument, pressing his fingers to parts that make him gasp or sigh and heave a sharp inhale or breath. He draws sounds from him as easy as taking oxygen to his lungs, watching someone so powerful writhe under his fingertips, begging and whimpering and pleading for the warmth of the other’s touch. It’s a blessing, the feeling that comes with this.

Roman knows, by the end of it, when Patton has fucked away his resolve, that the younger is no pretty thing to be kept on display. He knows throughout as the other whispers demands against his ear, his nails scratching at the skin of his thighs and his mouth forming pictures of black and red with his teeth to his neck, he knows that Patton is nothing soft like he shows the world. He knows that softness is a coat for him to wear during the day, that by night he sheds that layer and takes on something so much harsher.

Roman knows by the next day when he can barely stand up straight that he’s opened up something wonderful into his life, more than love and less than lust. Something that comes from both the mind, the heart and the trust he has for his closest friend. That during the day Patton answers to him because he wears a crown, and then that by night the reverse is true, because Patton doesn’t need a crown to demand the respect he gets from Roman. No, he doesn’t need a crown at all. Roman will kneel when he’s told anyway.


End file.
